In a little dark alley
by IWillNeverBreakawayUnharmed
Summary: She was a hopeless soul a broken heart. Homeless and lost. He found her one night, with another in a dark alley. She was violated and completely lost. He saved her. He changed her. He is Nate Gray. *Disturbing scenes*
1. In a little dark alley

**So this is my new story!! I am warning you it is pretty disturbing. So if you don't like this kinda stuff, don't read. Thanks. A picture similar to what I picture Blair as is on my profile. **

**Nick/Nate**

**Joe/Shane**

**Kevin/Jason**

**Review please**

**XoxoJayoxoX**

"I'll be back soon enough." I looked at my mom with pleading eyes. She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But no later then 12:00." yes! I smiled and closed the door behind me. I was finally being given some freedom. All I wanted to do was go into town...the most dangerous part of town..but that wasn't why. It just seemed like fun. I walked with confidence down the road and eventually reached the shortcut. "NATE!" I heard Shane behind me. I waved and he waved back. "DON'T YOU THINK IT'S A LITTLE DARK TO BE LEAVING NOW?!" he called.

"NO MOM SAID IT'S ALRIGHT!" I could see him shrugging in the dark and I continued on my quest.

I had been walking for a while.

"Where are all the streetlights and stores?" I said quietly. I turned a corner and saw a long strip of dark, an alley.

"PLEASE! LEAVE ME!! NO! STOP!" I heard pleas for help deeper inside the alley..

"Shut up! If you didn't move so much, this would be over and done with.." There was a man's voice as well. I could hear the girls repetitive sobs and cries. I heard a zipper being undone and a form of fabric rip.

"Oh shit." I said, barely coherent. The girl screamed even louder and her crying was harder. Another rip was heard and then a loud thud echoed. She was down on the ground as far as I can tell. I heard him shuffling and I noticed a black silhouette ease himself on top of another one. The girl never calmed down..I watched in horror. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to move. He was groaning and breathing heavily. She was crying and her screams were blood curdling. The man eventually stood up and brought her with him. She was pinned to the wall and he was pressed up against her. She was still screaming and it seemed like she was in more pain now. My fingers fumbled in my pocket feeling for my cell phone. Once I got it out I dropped it. 'Shoot' I thought. I bent down only to feel pieces of metal and plastic. I stood back up. The sound didn't seem to disturb them. She was to loud. Then maybe 15 minutes later it stopped. She was still mumbling words. I heard him marching towards me. I thought quick and hid behind a stray garbage can. I waited until the rapist passed me completely and then came out. I walked slowly towards the quiet sobs.

"Hello?" I heard a gasp and shuffling. "Excuse me miss?" She stood up and slowly slid along the wall away from me. "I can help you." She scoffed and kicked me in the groin. Then she bolted. I followed her half way down the street. She wasn't wearing any clothing but I wasn't focused on that right now. She stopped at a dead end. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't do that again." I said crossing my legs and holding up my hand. She crossed her arms over her chest. We were in a dim light now. I could see she was gorgeous.

Her hair was an auburn color, almost red, but not quite, her eyes were a bright blue. Around her pupil was a green kind of color. Amazing really. Her figure was slender with curves in all the right places. Her complection was fair, actually pretty pale. It was hard to tell in this light.

"I'm Nate." She looked at my hand and laughed softly.

"After you saw me like that do you really expect me to make acquittances with you?" Her voice was so harsh. Not the kind of voice you'd think to come out of her body.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call 911 But I dropped my cell."

"Pathetic," She mumbled, "ugh, whatever, hi I am Blair." I smiled and she smirked but it quickly faded.

"Oh, here." I said sliding my jacket off and handing it to her. She thanked me and tied it around her chest. Sort of like a short dress.

"Umm would you like me to walk you home?" She wiped her tear stained cheeks and sniffled.

"Umm I don't have a home. I live in that alley. That man delivers to the restaurants on either side of me. But tonight..he wasn't..." Her voice trailed off and she slumped along the wall sobbing. I sat beside her rubbing her back. Blair soon rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ready to g-" I looked down at her. Sleeping soundly. I sighed and picked her up, cradling her against my chest. She looked satisfied and I walked back the way I remembered to come here.

**Hope you like it.**

**I know a weird and awkward way to meet a guy..but it could happen..lmao review please**

**XoxoJayoxoX**

farm3.static./2142/224982833057082c32e0.jpg


	2. Who is she?

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**It's soo sad. I have much more hits then reviews. Sad right? ;; I know!!**

**Please review!!**

"Hey!..whoa. Where the fuck am I?!" I looked up to 4 pairs of eyes. One pair of eyes reminded me of that one, dark night.

"Blair? You're awake! Good!" A voice beamed at me. I sat up and shook out my head, "Do you remember last night?" He asked, steadily, as if I were mentally retarded.

"I'm no retarded, dick head." I spat out. The boy took a step back, offended.

"Hello sweetie. I am Denise. Nate's mother." I instantly flushed, Regretting my last statement.

"Oh Hi. I am sorry." The boy who I assumed was Nate stepped forward.

"It's okay." He smiled and I returned it.

"So Blair, hunny. I heard your story and you're more then welcome to stay." I smiled again, showing more gratitude.

"Thank you. If it's okay I would like to accept?" my voice trailed off, making it seem more like a question.

"Of course. You will sleep on Nate's bed and if Nate doesn't mind he can sleep on the blow-up mattress." Nate nodded, "Okay now dinner will be getting started soon. Run along." 2 of the boys left slowly. "Oh and Nate, money for Blair." She handed Nick an envelope. He nodded and pushed to direct me upstairs.

"Um..my mom stacked my closet. Half of it had some new clothing for you." I nodded and smiled. I then entered the double door closet. I gasped at all the wonderful colors. I grabbed a light green baby doll tank and moved onto a pair of white twill shorts. I instantly fell in love with a pair of light pink, low cut converses and rushed to the bathroom. I kept my hair in it's state. 2 low, loose braids. I finished in minutes and was satisfied. (**Out fit is on my profile.) **

"You look great." Nate said as I entered the room. He was sitting at the computer.

"Thanks."

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind. But my girlfriend Catilyn Pruitt is coming over."My face fell at the sound of 'girlfriend'. But I smiled and nodded. I sat on the edge of the bed and felt tears well up in my eyes.

God I was so fucking weak.

Nate saved me.

That I was grateful for.

Before I knew it I was helplessly weeping. My emotions were mixed. I was upset because I had been raped, happy because now I had a home, scared to be living with a new family and grateful for Nate. The wash of all these emotions made me weep. I had to get the feelings out.

Nate was by my side in a split second. Soothing me.

"It's okay." He cooed. I wept into his shoulder. When I started to calm I looked up at Nate. He smiled and I tried to return it, but my lips pulled down into a grimace.

"Sorry." My voice cracked. Which surprised me. I was always the strong, bold type not the weak, emotional person. I was always hard headed. "Emotional breakdown."

"It's fine." He had me in a tight embrace when his door burst open.

"NATEY BABY!" I looked up to see a preppy brunette. "Who's that?" her face showed dis-respect and disgust. I shot a glare in her direction.

"This is Blair. Blair, Catilyn, Catilyn, Blair."

"Hm." She walked around, eyeing me. Nate pulled out of the embrace and hugged Catilyn.

**Gah! It couldn't have been that bad! Please review!!**


	3. Ugh!

**Please review this chapter!! Auditions at the bottom!!**

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, obviously to loud. Catilyn pulled away, only to give me a vicious glare. I smirked and then pulled my lips into a straight line when Nate glanced over.

"So Nate, are you still up for our date tonight?" Catilyn asked.

"Yea. Oh shoot. Um..Blair is it okay if I do out with Catilyn for a few hours..?" I thought about it. If I say no, it'll just bum him out. He won't be any fun. So either way, I have a shitty night ahead of me. I nodded, unwillingly. He seemed to notice.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon enough." I was about to speak, but I was afraid my voice would break. GOD! Around him, I am soooo weak. It's not like me!! I decided to take the chance. "Sure." And as I'd predicted it cracked. Catilyn laughed softly. Nate looked concerned and I pushed past Catilyn, pretty rough actually. She grimaced and winced.

"OOWW! NATE SHE HURT ME!" I ignored her bratty whining and raced down the stairs. Denise caught me right before I bolted out the door. I pushed tears back and bit down on my lip. A metallic taste filled my mouth. Blood dribbled down my chin.

"Honey, are you okay?" I nodded and I couldn't make eye contact. Denise shook her head and guided me by my elbow into the kitchen. "I understand. Catilyn can be...difficult. But she makes Nate happy. Pretty happy, at least." She smiled and I couldn't help but return it. She wet a cloth and handed it to me. It was damp and I held it to my lip. The blood flow stopped soon after and she discarded of it. "So, I know it has been a rough day, but Shane and Jason are going to friends and Paul and I were planning to go out for Dinner. Now that Nate is going on a date, I was wondering if you could babysit Frankie?" I thought about this. Evaluated my improved night, IF I babysit the cutie. I mean he couldn't be such a bother. When I was living at home, before I ran, I had watched my baby brother all the time. He was quiet, cute. Frankie seemed just the same. Just a little bit older.

"Yeah. Sure." She went on about the rules.  
His bedtime was 8.  
No sweets after 6.  
Give him his snack at 7:30.  
Read him his bed time story.  
T.V. is only for calm down time.  
Take him outside.  
I nodded and Oh'ed when it was appropriate.

"Okay?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." I nodded and she ran upstairs to clean a bit. I glanced at the clock, 4:30. Didn't Denise say she was making dinner? I guess since the plans had changed, I was making dinner. I grimaced. I haven't cooked in years. I looked around the kitchen. Hmm...? Pasta. KRAFT DINNER! I used to love this stuff. Not that complicated. Oh great! There are even instructions. This will be easy.

"Hey." I looked up from the blue box, to meet a pair of hazel eyes. He was leaning on the counter, beside me.

"Hello." I looked back down at the box. I realized he was wanting more then a 'hello.' "Oh. What's up?" I mimicked him. Placing the box down, facing him.

"Ha. Nothing. Getting ready to leave. Your stuck with the tank?" my eyebrows pulled together and he chuckled.

"The tank?" Just then, a little boy came galloping into the kitchen. Neighing like a horse and running circles around the granite island. "Oh." He was hyper. VERY. Crazy, if you might ask me. But adorable. He smiled at me.

"Is this her?" he whispered to his brother.

"Yep." He smiled and looked at me. His eyes widened

."Whoa. She's hot." I smirked and then patted his head.

"You taught him well." I said my voice full of sarcasm. The older boy scoffed.

"Well...it's my charm with the ladies." I rolled my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked the little boy. Getting down to his height.

"Frankie. And this is my brother, Shane." I smiled at the both of them.

"I'm Blair." He hugged me.

"I know. So you're babysitting me right..?"

"Well, if you ask me it's more like man-sitting." I winked and he smiled. Bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I LIKE HER!" he nudged Shane and ran out the room, screaming "JASON!!" I laughed and so did Shane.

"So do I." I stared at him is disbelief.

"Huh?" He smiled crookedly and walked away. I was left with a confusing look on my face.  
Denise interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay hon. Paul and I are gone. Jason and Shane just left and Nate is going to go pick up..something about a new shirt for Catilyn." She shrugged and laughed. I joined in. Everyone exited the house, after saying bye to me. Catilyn crept out the back door. She was trying to be sneaky but she was the total opposite.

"So I am going to start boiling the water, okay?" Frankie nodded and ran upstairs to get his Webkins. I strode into the living room and plopped my exhausted self onto the leather couch. IT was soft, but made weird noises when I moved around. Before I knew it, I was dosing off...

**(About 10 minutes later..)**

I woke up to the sound of a siren. I opened my eyes to see the fire detector flashing and the sound was loud. FRANKIE! I searched all over. I saw him outside. He was banging on the window. Catilyn was holding him back.

"IT'S TO LATE!" She yelled at him as he tried to get in. I looked around. The kitchen was blaring. On fire. The stove was on fire and so was the rest of the room. It was spreading quickly and I tried to get out. I ran to the front door. A piece of hot, burning wood fell inches from my face. The heat startled me and I staggered back. Frankie then appeared at the side door and I ran towards him. It was like a fucking thriller. Another piece of wood fell and I groaned. Surprisingly I wasn't freaking out. I looked for another exit. There might be a window in the basement. I acted quickly and whipped open the basement door. I flew down the staircase and looked around. I didn't spot one.  
Shit.  
I ran back up the stairs. I should've gone outside. I pushed the door. Struggling. Something heavy was on the other side. I finally got it open and a piece of wood flew down on top of me. It wasn't on fire, but the force pushed me down the stairs. My head hit something hard and I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Ugh," I moaned. My eyelids fluttered open. Every inch of me hurt. My head whipped back and forth across the room. I COULDN'T SEE ANYTHING! It was all black. I searched frantically. I realized there was bandages on my face, I sighed in relief.  
"Blair?" I could hear Nate's voice. I smiled, the best I could. I could hear his slow, steady, unsure steps. Unexpectedly he pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"I'm okay. I just..hurt." he laughed lightly. I smiled again.  
"Oh good your awake." I heard a mystery voice. "I'm Dr. Kelly," -he walked to the side of my hospital bed?-" How are you feeling? Quite a fall you had." I nodded and winced when I realized my neck was sore.  
"BLAIR! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" I knew that voice.  
I never wanted to hear it again.  
I never **THOUGHT **I'd hear it again.

**WHOOA!! CLIFFHANGER! INTENSE!!  
Lol  
I am very sad, :( I get a lot more hits then reviews. I need more reviews. Oh yea, I am having auditions!!  
Name:**

Nickname:

Age:

Height:

Physical features (hair color, eye color etc...):

Style:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Thanks!!

XoxoJayoxoX


	4. Hadn't Kel said it already did?

**Soo GUESS WHO GOTS THE PART!!**

**xoKellyAnnexo. **

**But I am changing your hair color and texture, along with your age. Lol is that okay Kelly? **

**Lol she did.**

**And everyone else who auditioned might get a part later on. :D**

**REVIEW!**

"Kelly?" I couldn't see, but I stared in her direction. A deep snarl, ripped up through my throat. She ran over to the side of my bed.

"Don't worry mom and dad don't know." I starred at my sister, at least I'm pretty sure I was. My teeth bared and I slammed my fist's down.

"GOD DAMMIT KEL!" I exclaimed. We were both what you call, torture children.

Beat, burned, starved.

You name it. It's happened to us. My brother was probably at thr age now.

I ran away when I was 8.

A foster home took me in and then I went into a foster family. They decided it would be best to move away to New jersey. I then ran from there and ended up in my alley. Where my knight in shining armor saved me.

I had tried to bring Kelly with me, when I planned to escape, but she told our parents last minute and I fled that night.

"I needed to get away. Then I saw the explosion on t.v.," -I could hear Nate and the doctor talking in the back round, paying us no attention- "They showed the stretcher that held your body, I'd know your bright red hair from a mile away. I am so sorry for what I did in the past, Blair. So I turned off the t.v. when you came on and used dad's credit card to book a flight here." My eyes widened under the bandages.

"You did what!" I jumped up, ignoring the pain that washed over my body. Nate caught me before I crumpled at his feet. "Dad can track his credit card bills you fucktard!" I could picture her looking at me and her mouth creating an 'O' shape. I nodded and gave her a you-fucking-retard kinda look.

"Sorry." She whispered. She was my sister. My flesh and blood. I could never hate her. My little Kel. She was only 13. He hair was similar to mine. Not as bright, a dull auburn red. Her eyes we an eccentric, sparkly brown and her hair held, perfect, bouncy ringlets. I found my way toward her voice, with the help of Nate. Placed my hands where I'm pretty sure her delicate shoulders were. I smiled the best I could.

"It's okay. As long as your safe." Knowing she would probably have some fresh bruises, I pulled her into a gentle, light hug.

I could tell she was smiling.

"Well Blair, you can leave tonight. I just need to take off your bandages." Dr. Kelly spoke, helping me back to the bed. He slowly un raveled the white cotton and my eyelids opened. I saw Kelly and grimaced. Her face was covered in bruises and her legs were scratched and torn. She was a twig and wore an old pair of holey converses, ripped jeans and a dirty, old tee. I was glad the doctor minded his own business.

My stomach twisted.

How could I just leave her?

She smiled largely, showing no signs of pain. I returned it and limped onto my bed. Nate sat at my side.

The plan was that Kel and I would be staying at the Gray's. They were so kind and generous I could share my clothes with her and we could both squeeze to share Nate's bed. She was 5'4" and 90 pounds. We all piled into Nate's car and kelly was quiet.

WOW! Kelly, quiet? I ignored it, she was probably just shy. But she looked ashamed.

Why? I don't know.

"So Blair, I hear you accident is showing on the news tonight..." Nate began. I heard Kelly wince.

"What?" Hadn't Kel said it already did?

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Hahahah!!**

**Lol**

**Review and I shall update!**


End file.
